Deadly Dominaitrix
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Naruto x Soul Calibur crossover. Naruto was raised by Kyuubi, who is really Isabelle 'Ivy' Valentine transformed by Soul Edge. First chapter takes place during the chunin exams.


**Deadly Dominatrix**

 **Naruto x Soul Calibur crossover.**

 **Naruto was raised by Kyuubi, who is really Isabelle 'Ivy' Valentine transformed by Soul Edge. First chapter takes place during the chunin exams.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: First seal.**

Naruto looked at the page in front of him. 'Why? Why a paper test? Even with Ivy-Chan's help, I've never been good at paper tests!' he mentally screamed. He regretted it when the demon inside mentally slapped him.

 _Dumb Brat! That's not the point of this test! It's an information gathering test! They want you to cheat… like a ninja! Without getting caught!_

Naruto thought on the words of the fox. She was right, but how would he get the information he needed?

 _You don't need to get the information to pass, Brat! You just need to answer the last question correctly. Get that right, and you pass, even with a blank sheet! It's not about gathering information, that's just a bonus, it's about accepting a mission, and having the willpower to lead a team, be it to success or failure!_

Naruto nodded at his pseudo mother's sage-like advice. 'She's right, although you can deny taking a mission, even a suicide mission, a true leader will never back down! Even if it means their life!'

Naruto sat there looking really proud of himself before stopping and thinking, 'hey, how'd you know that, Ivy-Chan?' The woman chuckled.

 _I read the proctor's thoughts. I have also acquired all the information needed to finish the written portion. Let me loose in the woods and I'll tell you everything. Hell, I'll do the test for you, but you have to let me do all the fighting in the forest. Deal, Brat?_

'Forest?' Ivy shrugged. Naruto nodded and muttered, "Deal." Hinata, sitting right next to him, looked over when she heard him speak. Naruto's eyes seemed to glaze over before turning red with slit pupils.

Ivy, taking control of Naruto's body, then started writing all the correct answers.

An hour later, Ibuki called to the remaining genin, "Alright, Brats! Time for the final question!"

All the genin listened closely as Ibuki explained the rules of the final question. Some gasped in shock, others fear or anger. Ivy smirked as she let Naruto take over once more. One by one, teams left the room, and the number of opposition dropped. Naruto waited until at least half the room was emptied before making his speech.

After the scarred man made his explanation and speech, a woman Naruto knew very well popped into the room through the window. 'Damnit, Nii-chan.'

"Alright, Brats!" the woman shouted. "Mitsirashi Anko is here to take you to the next part of the exam! Follow me!"

Several Genin could swear they heard a lute and a 'Hyooo!' after that very short speech. She then jumped back out the window. Naruto got up and followed suit, flat out jumping through the nearest un-shattered window. All the other fifty-nine Genin looked at each other, teammates and enemies alike, and a moment later all rushed towards the windows. All but the remaining of the Konoha nine rookies, save Kiba, who reached the third window right after Naruto, and most of the kunoichi, who were either simply better than that or did not want to mess up their hair. They all took the stairs.

They were glad they did when they saw all but a few lying in a pile, groaning in pain. Anko, Naruto, Akamaru and Gaara were the only ones who took the window and actually landed. Kiba was crushed under literally everyone else.

"Okay, you brats," Anko deadpanned, "New plan, everybody take an hour break to fix your sorry asses up before we head out!"

An hour later the various genin arrived at the first gate of a large training ground known as the forest of death.

After giving her spiel about the dangers and the task the genin had, the teams traded their documents for the scrolls and went to one of the various gates.

As they reached their own gate, Sakura and Sasuke noticed a change in Naruto's appearance behavior. His hair became straighter and lighter, almost white, his eyes turned red with silted pupils, and he seemed to walk with more grace, almost womanly. When they stopped at their gate, Naruto went through some hand seals and transformed into a female version of what he'd just looked like. Before Sakura could berate him for using his 'perverted' jutsu again, Sasuke reminded her that he (supposedly) had multiple personalities, and that these changes were proof of control being turned over.

"Hello, Ivy-san," Sasuke greeted the now woman before him. Ivy nodded at the young man of arguably noble birth. She sent a disapproving look at Sakura, as she did not believe this younger girl was worthy of Naruto's attention.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's show these tramps the law of the forest!" she exclaims, drawing her sword and cracking it like a whip. Sasuke smirked while Sakura paled.

 **DONE!**

 **Chapter 1 is done. Short, but sweet.**


End file.
